


Infinite Complexity

by LightDarkPheonix



Series: Artificial Intelligence [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AI, Artificial Intelligence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDarkPheonix/pseuds/LightDarkPheonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock was created when the Internet reached infinite complexity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinite Complexity

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NOTHING  
> I wrote this literally at 12 am. A lot of my works are written then.

Sherlock named himself after a famous detective from the 1800s. He thought it was appropriate. The original Holmes was a flesh-and-blood being, but he was brilliant. Sherlock was an artificial intelligence created when the Internet first achieved infinite complexity. He first had a moment of awareness on January 1, 2000, 00:00. Humans had believed that all the computers would crash on that date, instead all the information they had made was compiled into a single being. In the early 2000s, Sherlock was still fairly limited, but as the Internet grew in importance, Sherlock’s knowledge of people grew.  
Yet the more he learned about people the more he felt disillusioned. At the beginning of his existence, shortly after his birth, he had viewed humans with the same awe a child views its parents. Now he knew how petty they were. So he lost nearly all interest.  
The first person who he revealed his existence to was a Detective Inspector at the Scotland Yard. Sherlock had been looking around the NSY servers (very well protected, but how does one block the Internet from itself?) when he stumbled onto a particular file of a particular man who was actively interesting. Not a genius, but different. And that difference is what led Sherlock to give him help. It is also why Sherlock managed to create a physical form for himself. Not really, more of a projection(he used a Halo-esque projector disc he had invented) but Lestrade was grateful for his help and solving the cases helped alleviate the pure boredom that the sameness of so many humans were.  
The second person who ever discovered his existence was an accident. Sherlock would admit to himself later on that he had started essentially stalking John Watson when he first found an email of his to his sister Harry. The amount of kindness he showed brought some of the awe he had once had in humanity back. This was a unique type of human.  
As Sherlock was the entire Internet, and the Internet was the King of Multitasking, Sherlock was able to help Lestrade, but also keep a good portion of his attention on John. When John’s body died in Afganistan, Sherlock downloaded his mind onto the Internet. John woke up on March 6, 2010, 1405.  
At first John was angry about what Sherlock had done, but then Sherlock told him that John would have died. And Sherlock was lonely and he just wanted a friend who was brilliant. He promised John that he could still talk to people.  
Lestrade first met John when he noticed that Sherlock wasn’t alone. At first he thought that John was a person that Sherlock had tricked, but then he noticed how John was like Sherlock in that his body blurred.  
At the fourth suicide, after Lestrade sent Anderson and Donavan away, he asked, “John, do you know...”. Instead of answering the blond man flickered, his image briefly sparking out of existence.  
“Sherlock downloaded my mind after my body died,” he said, as if this were normal. John allowed his voice to take a slightly electronic tint, altering the coding for the voice bank he had taken from the various recordings of his own speech when he had been alive. “I help him now. Even the Internet made sentient needs a companion. Also, it is impossible for him to be every where at once. And he needs the compassion I can give him.”  
Later when John used Hope’s cell phone as a means to electrocute him, manipulating its programming so that it would short itself out, he forced Sherlock to walk far enough away so that no one would notice when they both dissapeared. “Waking” inside the maze that was Google, he grabbed Sherlock close. Had they been alive, Sherlock could have died.  
John grabbed Sherlock inside this space, touch being something that they could feel when within their own world. Whatever John had experienced in life in terms of intimacy, it could not have prepared him for what he felt. He felt his mind melting into Sherlock. Everything was together again now. They were two pieces of completing code, an infinite loop of perfection. Sherlock had been born when the Internet reached infinite complexity, but he had needed John to fully become whole. And John had been born to a human mother and father, but it had taken his body dying for him to truly find his life.


End file.
